You will obey me now
by ScoutEvelynRose
Summary: Tony's sarcasm earns him a well deserved punishment with Loki.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to not continue my other fanfic, The Poisonous Dream, simply because I waited too long and I lost my muse for it.

Loki pressed the edge of the scepter where Tony's heart would be, waiting till the moment he could control him. "What?" He hissed, looking up at Tony's satisfied, pompous face. "This usually works.."

"Guess you're just having a little _malfunction._ Do you get those a lot? You know with your _equip_-" Tony's sarcastic voice was cut off when a bony, slender hand wrapped itself around his throat and threw him across the room.

"_Tell me_," Loki's voice heightened and he drew closer to Tony, who quickly, collected himself and stood up slowly. It was too slow for Loki's anger as he, again, wrapped his hand around his throat and shoved him against the wall. "_**How**__ did you do it_?" Loki spoke through clenched teeth, inches away from the other man's face. He breathe smelt very faintly of alcohol and his eyes were widened.

"It's not me, it's you," Tony raised his eyebrows, his hoarse voice barely being audible with Loki's hand was on his throat. "Your _magic stick_ is useless compared to the technology _I_ have." Every ounce of his voice was dripping in sarcasm and wittiness. Tony decided that that was going to get him riled up and angry. Tony _did_ love to tease.

Loki was infuriated and annoyed beyond belief. Did this Midgardian strike him as nothing but a fool? Loki would show him who's the boss.. Loki will soon be his king. Loki would soon give orders to Tony and Loki would make sure Tony was his _special_ servant.

"You _impudent, __**insolent**_-" Loki growled, baring his teeth a little.

"_Whoa_ there, if you're slowly climbing your way up to asking me out on a date, I suggest you do it nicely and possibly save the growling for _later_," Tony smirked, knowing that would set him off. Tony was thrown across the room once again and he landed with a grunt. "I should really start getting used to this, shouldn't I?" He asked, more to Loki than to himself.

Before Tony could even get up, Loki climbed on top of him and put the skepter to the side. "Ooh, Mr. Stark," He said dangerously, as if he had some secret, evil plan tucked away in his mind made for him. "Your team is nothing compared to what I released on your planet. You are to address me as **_king._** Once I am officially made king, you will take orders from me." He narrowed his eyes nastily onto Tony's.

"Oh, I was hoping we could save that nickname for the bedroom. Or do you do that will all the people you climb on top of and attempt to boss around?"

Tony's sarcastic question made Loki slap him across the face, but instead of retracting his hand back to the floor to hold his balance on top of him, he placed it around his neck and lowered himself.

"_My, my, Stark_," Loki purred into Tony's ear. "You're quite the flirt. That's not usually how we do it in Asgard, but I'll teach you how to obey your king."


	2. Chapter 2

"Does that require a five star restaurant and some champagne?" Tony winked at the man crouched on top of him and he felt his hand slide down to his neck. Before Tony can say anything witty, Loki pressed his lips onto Tony's and didn't bother to remove his hand from its current position. Instead, he dropped his scepter discreetly and pushed it to the side. It wouldn't be needed for what he had in mind for Tony.

Loki lifted his lips slowly off of Tony's as the hand on his throat gently slid up to his hair. He yanked at it and Tony, to no surprise, yelped as the fresh skin on his neck was now vulnerable and easier for Loki to access. Loki took advantage of the man underneath him, first biting softly all around the sides of his neck, leaving little love bruises. Then, soon after, it turned into an all out feast for him. He clawed at whatever strands of hair he could grasp in his hands and pulled. Loki rubbed against Tony in all sorts of ways, but the most noted way was when their erections rubbed against each other. That way spoke for itself.

"Something tells me you've done this before," Tony panted, watching as Loki undressing himself. His eyes dropped to Loki's slender chest. Loki laid his clothes into a neat pile beside the two and more slowly than ever, unzipped his pants. He saw the hungry look Tony flashed him. He saw Tony bite his lip and that made the erection beneath the trousers harden even more.

He didn't bother to retort to Tony's comment. He has done this before plenty of times in Asgard. But he'll never know Loki's little secret. He unbuttoned his trousers and before his mind could even process the tension between the two men, Loki's long fingers were wrapped around his own cock, pumping it gradually as Tony watched with lust and began to undress just like Loki had done.

Once Tony was finished undressing, his eyes were in a competition between which sight was better: Loki's cock being rubbed by his owner or Loki's expression of want.

Loki breathed in deeply as Tony was now naked in front of him. He freed his cock from the pleasure and pushed Tony back onto the ground underneath him. "Get on your stomach," He ordered.

"Wow, that's no way to treat -"

"**_Now_**." His voice rang through the empty room. Tony could tell he wasn't playing, that he was in serious need of deep, hard fucking and Tony wouldn't not comply to this. Tony flipped over on his stomach and felt a cool liquid began to trickle down into his ass. He then wondered if there was lube in Asgard or if they did it a different way.

"Who's your king?" Loki asked as his slid one finger smoothly into Tony. Tony didn't answer. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw in pleasure.

"Something tells _me_ that you've done this before," Loki retorted with a chuckle as he slid two fingers in, slowly moving them around as he prepared the hole he was about to conquer. "And I ask you again and expect an answer: _Who is your king_?"


End file.
